Thawing Frost
by Electric Plum
Summary: Jamie was not expecting Jack to arrive so early. Not one for the kids! Jack/Jamie. Now a threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Thawing Frost**

**Warning: **Not recommended for minors. Contains masturbation, voyeurism, and implied m/m. Slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it.

**Disclaimer: **Electric Plum does not own any of the rights to Rise of the Guardians. This is a fan-made work. Self-beta'd, all mistakes are author's own.

**Author's Note: **It seems like all I've been able to write lately is gay smut. Oops. Please pay attention to the warning! It is there for a reason! The story begins innocently enough, but quickly descends into PWP… If you still wish to read, go on! Please drop a review with any questions, comments, or critiques. I'll also take requests!

A chill had begun to descend upon the town of Burgess that night. The land was prepared for the coming winter season. The residents had celebrated their Thanksgiving with the typical gluttony of the American holiday season, and the days became shorter as the nights began earlier. A few houses sparkled with premature Christmas lights, chubby-cheeked Santa statues glowing with artificial light in the middle of withered lawns. The trees were skeletons of their former selves, bare branches awaiting the dusting of powdery snow sure to come. Clouds hung in the sky, fat and grey, ready to herald the season with flurries of fat flakes. Silence reigned as shimmering sand drifted through the air, bringing pleasant dreams to young ones.

The peace of the darkness was shattered as a young-looking man flew through the air, whooping with joy. "Sandy, what's up?" he hollered. The Sandman waved at the white-haired spirit from his golden cloud, but raised a finger to his lips. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Jack Frost still wasn't used to being heard. He had spent three hundred years yelling with joy as the wind carried him where he willed, unable to awaken sleeping humans, even if he had wanted to. Now, thanks to the children of Burgess who were now in their late teenage years, many young ones could see and hear him. They knew who to thank for snow days and white Christmases.

He directed the winds to bring him to a stop next to his fellow Guardian, who controlled wisps of golden sands like a master conductor with a well-tuned orchestra. "What do you think," Jack mused with his signature grin, full of promises of mischief. "Is it too early for a snow day?" Sanderson shook his head, images of celebrating children appearing like a desert mirage above his head. "Alright then!"

Jack gripped his staff rightly, and dove down to the town, freefalling until he was about to have a painful collision with the ground. He pulled up and shot forward, eyes watering with the speed of his flight. He tapped windows and cars with his hooked staff, coating the glass with lace-like patterns of frost. He left slick patches of ice in his wake, and called to the clouds, bringing a thick snowfall. It was pure white, pristine powder, not quite good for snowball fights, but come morning, the sun would melt it just enough. The flakes would be perfect for packing into shapes.

The snow would be just deep enough, the roads just slippery enough, the temperature just cold enough that the adults would have to announce on the weather channel and radio stations, in the midst of warnings about safe driving and avoiding frost bite, that Burgess School district had declared classes cancelled for the day.

"Jamie's gonna be so excited…!" Jack said to himself as he approached the Bennett household. He, too, was eager to spend the next day with his best friend. He hoped the boy was surprised – Jack was early this year. The house had tasteful white icicle lights hanging from the gutters. Mr. and Mrs. Bennett had never really been enthusiastic about the holidays, unlike their children…

Jamie's window was closed, and the curtains pulled halfway shut, but no Dream Sand flowed through the glass. Despite the darkness illuminated only by the glowing alarm clock, the now-teenaged boy wasn't asleep. Jack looked through the curtains, but hesitated before knocking and alerting Jamie of his presence.

He watched with cold blue eyes as his first believer tossed and turned in bed. The boy had grown, at least a few inches in height, and gained muscle mass. His baby fat had melted away over the years, leaving a lean, athletic body. His brown hair was shaggy, in need of a trim, and it seemed he had taken to sleeping shirtless. Frost crept on the glass as Jack placed his hand on the window, leaning closer.

Jamie's skin flushed pink as he bit his lip lightly. His eyes were squeezed shut, his brows furrowed in frustration as he turned from his side to his back, allowing Jack to see exactly what was keeping the teenager awake. Unfamiliar heat prickled in the immortal's cheeks.

He should have left; let Jamie have his privacy. But he didn't.

Now, Jack had never seen Jamie with less than a tee-shirt and flannel pajma pants, but he could guess more than Jamie's muscles had grown. The boy palmed an erection through the thin red cotton of his boxers. Jack felt a stirring in his stomach as his brown breeches grew uncomfortably confining, but he made no move, not wanting to be noticed. He imagined the whining, needy noises the young man must have been making –

Inside the warm house, Jamie reached under the elastic waistband and slid the undergarment off, throwing it unceremoniously on his floor among the books and other clothes. His proud member stood at attention, begging to be touched. Jack's own twitched at the sight. He hardly dared to blink, lest he be caught watching the other.

The boy slowly stroked himself, biting his lip harder to contain a moan. His eyes, fogged with pleasure, burst open and stared at the ceiling as his thumb caught beads of precum from his tip. His paced increased, and his whispered to himself. The Guardian outside his window could not make out what he was saying, but in his head, he imagined…

"Jack, Jack, _oh Jack…!" _He convinced himself that was the name on Jamie's lips. His breathing picked up, white puffs of hot air appearing as Jamie brought his fingers to his own mouth. He slowed his touches, and Jack saw his own fingers, cool but surrounded by the wet heat of Jamie's mouth, in his own fantasy. His breath caught as those fingers were removed, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the digits before he lifted his hips…

The eternal did not have a good view, but Jamie's eyes squeezed shut and he bit that lip again. Jack could see his friend's face twist in discomfort, then slowly morph into an expression of bliss. He squirmed in his bed, gasping and whispering to himself as he found that spot deep inside and twisted his fingers to hit it, again and again.

"Jack… Please…!"

The winter spirit could not stay there any longer – as Jamie stroked himself furiously and teased his sweet spot to climax, Jack Frost let the wind carry him to a place he could find his own release.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thawing Frost, Part 2**

**Warning: **Not recommended for minors. Contains m/m oral and masturbation.

**Disclaimer: **Electric Plum does not own any of the rights to Rise of the Guardians. This is a fan-made work. Self-beta'd, all mistakes are author's own. (This particular chapter only went through one round of revision, as opposed to the usual two, before publishing. Beware~)

**Author's Note: **The response I've gotten to this story is overwhelming! It has more favorites than all my other stories combined. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It was even added to a community! I was just planning on this being a oneshot, but I've chosen to make it into a threeshot because you guys are such amazing people. This particular chapter is a little shorter than the first. I'm hoping to make the last one quite a bit longer! Don't expect the last part for a little while, I won't be able to get online again until the holidays are over. Enjoy~ Please remember to review with any questions, comments, criticisms, or requests! You can also visit my tumblr, electric-pinecone. (It's usually electric-plum, but I changed it for the holiday season.)

Weak, early-morning sunlight had just begun to filter through the diminished clouds when Jack returned to Jamie's window, knocking loudly on the cold glass. A handprint from where he had pressed against the window earlier remained – he quickly evened out the frost with a tap of his staff, shaking his head to clear it of inappropriate thoughts. The teenager within jolted awake, his eyes bursting wide open to find the source of the noise. His face split into a grin when he spotted his friend floating on the wind outside his window.

In less than a moment, the younger threw open the window and pulled the other into the warm house, embracing his chilled body. Jack returned the hug with a smile. "Hey Jamie!" he said.

"Jack! I missed you!" Jamie stepped back, looking his friend up and down. "You haven't changed a bit!"

Jack laughed quietly. "I'm a Guardian. We don't change much. You've grown so much, though! How tall are you now, five five?" He returned the up-and-down look, marveling at the smooth skin and – "Um… Could you put some clothes on?"

Jamie looked down, flushing red in embarrassment as he realized that his boxers and pajama pants were, indeed, still on the floor where he had abandoned them in the night. They lay on top of a pile of clothes, abandoned blankets and stuffed animals (including a tattered rabbit, the one he had interrogated so many years ago that early spring night, Jack realized.) The room was a complete mess, with textbooks and novels abandoned on the nightstand with a flashlight, presumably for late-night reading and cram sessions. "Um… I… Jack, I was thinking about you."

Jack's face blushed purple, his cold blue blood rushing up to his cheeks, feeling warm to him. "Er, really." He leaned on his staff, trying to look anywhere but at Jamie, but his bright eyes kept darting back to Jamie's figure, standing in the dark. "Thinking about the awesome snow day you're going to get?" He tried his best to joke, but was it possible for a snow spirit to _sweat? _

"No…" Jamie slowly stepped toward Jack, hesitantly. He seemed to gather his courage for a moment, then rushed up even closer, until the two were nearly touching. Jack could feel the oh, so human heat radiating off his friend. "Want to know what it was about?" He whispered in the Guardian's ear, standing on his toes to reach. He was still two inches shorter than the other. Jack's breath caught in his throat. His stomach twisted in a knot, blood rushing through his frozen veins.

"Jamie, you're just a kid, don't - "

"I'm not a kid anymore, Jack." Jamie said, looking his friend in the eye. "I can do this - "

A kiss on Jack's smooth lips. " – and this - " One where his neck met his shoulder. " – and even this." He kissed Jack's chest through his hoodie before helping to pull it over the spirit's head. He stood on his toes again, capturing the other's lips in another, longer kiss. Jack sighed into the kiss as they explored each others' mouths, one warm and one cold.

When they broke, both were breathing harder, the puffs of air appearing like heavy clouds, the room chilled from the open window and Jack's presence. "Want to know what happened next?" Jamie whispered.

Jack couldn't bring himself to speak, but the younger began kissing a trail down Jack's body, working toward the focus of the strange heat that pooled within Jack. He gently pulled down the other's breeches, reveling in the sight of the half-hard member. "You kneeled down, like I am now." He said softly, "And you… Let me show you."

Jack gasped as Jamie gave a tentative lick, before taking the head. He curled his tongue around it and sucked gently, feeling Jack grow to full hardness. He moaned a little at the taste as he bobbed his head, trying to fit as much as he could into his mouth. The vibrations coupled with the hot wetness surrounding Jack made him groan loudly. Jamie would have shushed him, not wanting to wake his family, but he was preoccupied. Jack tried to hold himself back, but he thrust shallowly down Jamie's throat, causing the younger to gag before he relaxed his throat.

"Jamie, I'm…" The teenager drew back, licking a bit of precum off the corner of his mouth.

"No, I didn't cum then." He stood, and led Jack to the bed, holding his hand. "First, you had me do this…" He raised the pale hand to his mouth, sucking on the fingers and coating them in saliva. When they were deemed slick enough, he removed them from his warm mouth and guided Jack's hand to his opening.

"Fuck!" Jack's eyes burst open, blinking in the dull light filtered through the snow. He curled up upon himself with a groan. Just a dream. It was just a dream. He hadn't gone to Jamie, he hadn't gotten the most mind-melting blow job ever invented, and he had dreamed the whole thing in his little burrow in the snow drifted around his lake.

He took his leaking erection into his hand, stroking, imagining it was his friend's hot mouth, not his own cool hands. It didn't take long before he spilled his seed with a gasp of Jamie's name, and laid panting.


End file.
